Brightest witch of her age meets the Savior
by darkwolflovesgirls
Summary: COMPLETE! Emma/Hermione paring, eventual Regina/Narcissa pairing, rated M Hermione and Narcissa chase after escape prisoners from Azkaban, following them to Storybrooke. Re-written as a one-shot.


**A/N: This was my first fanfic I ever wrote, looking back on it I decided to re write it, noticing some improvements I just had a real need to do…and change it to a very long one-shot. I am attempting to complete more of my stories before I begin more chapter dense fics .**

 **This story is very smutty characters are pretty OC to some extent as it suits the story.**

* * *

pop*

Narcissa and Hermione apperated into a heavily wooded area somewhere in Maine, USA. They were following a lead on 5 escaped prisoners for Azkaban including Cissy's ex-husband, a Goblin, and one very pissed off fire-breathing dragon.

They heard a muffled sound of voices in the distance, and took off towards it. What they came upon was not what they had expected. One of the missing prisoners, a death eater, was apparently held at muggle gun point by a very beautiful woman.

She stood confident with her blonde hair blowing in the wind wearing a ribbed white tank top, showing off a nicely defined set of biceps, skinny jeans, and boots with what looked like an old west sheriff's badge on her belt.

Hermione had never seen such a beautiful creature before. She had been single for the last few years since the war was over, and Ron decided he was actually in love with Lavender. This suited Hermione fine, since she on more than one occasion was pretty tired of him always wanting to snogg her, it interrupted her library time anyway. She didn't know why snogging was such a big deal to everyone, it was just OK…

"That's it hands where I can see them" said the beautiful blonde, shaking Hermione out of her thoughts for the moment.

The death eater had a slimy smile on his face as he raised his hands with his wand at the ready, as he said

' AVDA KEDAVRA!'

As a neon green stream of light started to leave his wand, Hermione had taken out her wand to counter the unforgivable curse. However, suddenly, the blonde sheriff dropped her muggle weapon and a blast of white light emanated from her outstretched hands, knocking the death eater unconscious. Once she was sure he was no longer standing she flicked her wrist bounding him with ropes appearing from thin air.

'blimey'

Hermione said, shocked at the wandless, wordless magic. This made the blonde sheriff turn around, hands at the ready.

The blonde sheriff turned at the sound, to find two statuesque women in…robes? One young brunette who looked to be all of 25, the other older a blonde with black highlights. The sheriff noticed that the shorter brunette was a very attractive feminine young woman. Even through her strange attire she could see the young woman had curves in all the right places.

Holy crap she's hot…alright play it cool Swan…

Hands at the ready she says

'ok who are you guys'

'we're on your side dear'

the other older blonde says,

'my name is Narcissa and this is my associate Hermione'

The sheriff lowers her hands and questions as she thumbs towards the fallen death eater

'you know slimy here?'

'escape prisoner from Azkaban we've been tracking him and 5 others for the last month...what's your name sheriff?' the beautiful brunette asked

' uuuhhh.. ahem Emma Swan... Azkaban? Don't tell me you're from Hogwarts?' Emma asked laughing

The two witches looked puzzled at each other, Narcissa responded

'Ministry of Magic in Great Britain actually…but that is our Alma Mater…'

how the hell did she know that…Hermione thought

'let's just say this isn't your normal small town…' Emma said, looking the brunette up and down pausing at the little bit of cleavage showing through the break in her robes, her button up blouse just above a perfect pencil skirt…fucking sexy as hell….please say she's gay, please say she's gay, shake it off Swan, you're staring, wait, are they talking…

Emma shakes her head and says "wait, what?"

"Ahem, I said my associate here is going to take the prisoner back to Azkaban, while I stay here and look for the others, would you be so kind as to accompany me?" Hermione says with a smirk, as Emma visibly stumbles

"uh…love to, the town is less than a mile from here"

"great it's settled, Narcissa I will meet you later in the town…sheriff's station perhaps?"

"how about Granny's, it's a local diner. If we're not there at that point, ask for Red, she will know how to contact me" Emma said

With a flick of Narcissa's wand she levitated the death eater, grabbed him by the limp wrist and with a pop apparated away

* * *

"…so you are a witch?"

"savior actually, well, umm it's complicated"

"you don't say, how do you know about Hogwarts?"

'Well, here goes nothing…'. Emma said to herself.

'The town close by is called Storybrooke, it was brought here from the Enchanted Forrest by the Evil Queen over 30 years ago by a curse. This curse encased a wide variety of fairy tale characters, including my parents. I was shipped to the real world via magical tree accompanied by Pinocchio, but was quickly left by the boy wonder to navigate my life by myself for the first 27 years of my life. I never knew my family or magic, until I came here and decided to stay. We've had quite a few baddies come through town, from one story or another…you've just missed Merida from Brave last week sadly…ohh! Henry loves the Harry Potter books that the real world published about Hogwarts."

"henry…is that your husband?" so that's what she got from the explination…so far so good… Emma thought

"what, oh no that's my son that I share custody with his adoptive mom"

"are you two…?"

"oh no, she's not my type…"

"then who is your type?"

Wait, is she flirting with me? Play it cool Swan, it's now or never

It had been a while since her last fling, several years actually since the last relationship was with Ruby pre-curse, and since the curse broke Ruby said "well I can't very well date my god daughter..." Shaking off the memory Emma came back to reality

Instead of answering, Emma simply stalked forward to the slightly shorter stunning brunette, cupped her face in her hands and hovering a few millimeters from her face she smirked and said

"you"

This caused Hermione to blush and gathering all of her Gryffindor courage she closed the distance between them, kissing the softest pair of lips she has ever tasted. As she continued the kiss a gust of wind and a burst of colors flash out from where they had joined.

"holy shit" Emma said

"what the hell was that?" Hermione exclaimed

"…umm can I just kiss you some more and explain later…?"

Ok what the hell just happened?

Hermione thought to herself, although her brain decided to short circuit somewhere around the next kiss. She could only manage a recurring thought

I guess I finally know what everyone is going on about snogging…

OMG I am SOOOOO GAY!...

Hermione smirked to herself as she shook her head, and thinks that this blonde witch is too perfect to pass up…

After the wizarding war she had learned to not take anything for granted. They had lost so much and so many dear friends that she now focused on work and tried to live in the moment, with her new motto being "Carpe diem!" (seize the day).

This lead the smaller brunette to place a hand on the sheriff's chest pushing her back against a close tree and in an answer and wraps her arms around Emma's neck, the sheriff grabs Hermione's delicious rear end and lifts her up while she spins her around and pins her to said tree, while Hermione wrapped her legs tightly around Emma.

They moved closer as they kiss passionately, not sure who moans into the kiss, but not stopping, Hermione began bucking into the Savior's stomach trying to create some well needed friction. Emma smiled into the kiss and flicked her wrist. As she did so a blanket appeared below them, and Emma laid Hermione softly on top, never breaking the kiss.

Emma could feel the delicate fingers through her hair pulling them impossibly closer. Hermione loosened her iron like grip on her legs as she dropped them to the blanket. Emma took the opportunity to slide one thigh where she wanted it most, and pushed into the beautiful brunette, causing a long moan to erupt as Emma started kissing down her neck.

As Emma kept pushing into the young witch she began to frantically pull at the confusing magical clothing. She was becoming slightly frustrated, not finding any fastenings that made any sense to her, which caused Hermione to begin giggling as she embraced the frustrated sheriff.

"let me help you sheriff"

Emma puts her hands on either side of Hermione's head giving her space to undo the offensive material. Once the robe is untied Emma moved the young witches hands out of the way and begins unbuttoning the blouse underneath. Pushing the shirt open she is met with a silky black bra with a thank god it has a front clasp! Emma does her one handed trick and undoes the bra quickly

"impressive" Hermione says panting, staring into Emma's eyes, noticing the dilated pupils so full of lust staring back at her and dives down kissing Hermione soundly making her almost forget her last name.

Emma smirks at the last comment after her wits come back to her and says "Gods you are beautiful"

This causes the younger witch to blush turning her head slightly to the side opening up her neck to her new lover. Not one to let an opportunity go Emma attaches herself to the neck offered, marking her as her own.

Mine!

Emma thinks as she moves down the body. She brushes the bra open and sees the most perfect breast she has ever seen. Firm and smooth she keeps kissing her collar bone, and snakes her hands and massages the breast below her, they quickly pebble in her grasp as a hitch in the breath below her. The accompanying moan let her know to keep going with her ministrations. She removes one hand and replaces it with her hot mouth, sucking and licking the breast to Emma's delight, causing her stomach to clench and her boy shorts to dampen significantly still inside her skinny jeans. She brings her hands down to the pencil skirt below, and is in a hurry to touch the woman so she bunches up the skirt and finds matching silk underwear, that at her first touch is already drenched.

"you're so wet for me baby" Emma says as she caresses her lover over her underwear where the brunette needs her most. She hooks her fingers on the sides of the underwear and pulls it down just far enough to snake her hand into the most wet pussy she has every felt.

"Oh gods Emma…Emmmmmmaaaa" Hermione screams as Emma plunges 2 fingers easily into her.

"don't stop, oh…my… goddddsss…donnnn't stooo…" said between thrusts, as Hermione at this time had found her hands under Emma's tank top, now scratching her back drawing blood…

Not the first time that's happened…

Emma inwardly smirks remembering her brief werewolf lover during wolf's time. She mused quickly that Hermione might be able to give Red a run for her money on sex scars... Damn that is so sexy.

Emma adds her thumb to Hermione's clit pushing the young witch over the top, and Hermione bucks her hips into Emma, clenching onto her hands, and yells out, "Fuuuuuuckkkk, I'm cuming, I'm cuming, oh gods I'm cuuuuuuuumminnnnnnng!'

Trembling, she clutches her blonde lover with the aftershocks of the best orgasm she has ever had in her life.

A voice from behind them suddenly yells out

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE SWAN, in the forest…really?!"

The pair quickly scramble, as Emma flicks her wrist, and Hermione finds herself fully clothed. Blushing hard, Hermione turns and mumbles to Emma… "someone you know?"

Emma scratches the back of her neck shyly as she says "evening Regina"

"really Miss Swan! out in the open?!"

"yeah…" Emma says slowly looking us through her long eyelashes..

"well if you had picked up your phone, you would have seen that everyone was trying to reach you, to see what happened to the stranger, after everyone heard you scream and ran after him like a mad woman earlier"

"hey! He started waiving his little stick around after he punched Leroy, took all of the bearclaws, and then tried to use my bug as a getaway car! No one messes with Bessy!"

Regina rolls her eyes at this.. "really Miss Swan? Don't tell me you named that death trap"

Hermione laughed at that and politely interjected , "actually, errm that man escaped from my world, and my fellow Auror took him back to the Ministry of Magic, then off to Azkaban. She will be meeting back up with us at some pub in town to collect the remaining death eaters and other escapees."

Regina tilts her head to the side at the proper British accent… Emma always did have a thing for accents and brunettes…Regina thought to herself with a chuckle.

"well I guess thank you dear, we probably should work together on this..I'm going to get our son from Granny's Miss Swan, don't forget to call when your friend comes back so we can resume our search…oh and Emma, do try to keep your hands to yourself until you get to your house"

With that the queen disappears into a cloud of purple smoke.

" ...Bessy?" Hermione laughs

Emma blushes a bright crimson and replies "...umm yeah it's my car..."

"how comfy is the back seat?" Hermione asks with a roguish smile

"huh?...oh yeah, umm very!" Emma beams and grabs Hermione's hands and pulls her towards the car. Once they get there Emma pulls Hermione against the the car trapping her with her hands on the car on either side of Hermione's ribs. Emma then presses her body as close as she can. "this close enough for you?"

"not quite..." Hermione says as she grabs Emma by the front of her tank top and pulls her in for a searing kiss that ignites her libido grinding their cores together. Emma lets out a moan of pleasure as she if fumbling for her keys, dropping them she says, "fuck it" and hikes up Hermione's skirt once more, which since Emma was the one to magic clothes for her decided she didn't need underwear… one less step.

She reaches in and caresses Hermione's folds and teases her clit eliciting a "merlin's beard don't stop!"

Emma just shakes her head at that one, and doesn't stop, she will ask about that later.

Emma instead keeps kissing her moving down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point as she enters her brunette lover with 2 fingers as Hermione says "OH MY GODS! DON'T STOP! Deeper Emma"

Who is Emma to refuse a beautiful lady, and she complies going deeper and faster. Hermione begins to meet Emma with her hips moving in time with her strokes. She grabs Emma's neck and stares into those gorgeous green eyes as she is quickly approaching her climax.

Emma grabs one of Hermione's legs to hook around her hip to get as deep as she knows the young witch will need and to push her over the top. This lets her hit that sweet spot as she curls her fingers pushing into Hermione who lets out the loudest "OHHHHH YESSSSS!" Emma has ever heard in her life.

Emma then slows her pace as she lets her lover ride out her orgasm, twitching and shaking. She slowly removes her fingers and proceeds to lick her fingers clean

"oh baby you taste so good"

Then she picks up Hermione making her straddle Emma's lap as Emma slides down against the car holding the Auror and snuggling into her neck.

Hermione has never felt as safe as she does now in the arms of the blonde sheriff. She nuzzles closer takes a deep breath and can't help that she breaks down and cries for the first time since the war.

This causes the sheriff to clutch tighter knowing that is something the young witch needs right now. Emma may not know what to say in these moments, but she can show through touch what words escape her, and she gives Hermione the silence and physical reassurance that she never knew she needed.

* * *

 **Back** **in** **Storybrooke**

pop*

Narcissa apparates to the small town and walks towards the only diner in town.

The bell rings as she opens the door causing Regina to turn around and looks the blonde bombshell up and down.

the things i'd like to do to that woman Regina thinks.

Arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow she thinks, this must be the woman the young witch was talking about.

"well hello dear, you must be the woman that the young witch said was coming back?"

Narcissa takes in the svelte brunette and thanks her lucky stars that she finally is out of the sham marriage she once had. Being a pureblood she was forced into marrying Luscious Malfoy and since the end of the war he had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Narcissa finally divorced the cowardly wizard, and took her maiden name of Black once more.

Her glaze had dropped while she was thinking and just now realized she had been lost in thought but ended up staring at the ample bosom of the now smirking brunette.

Narcissa cleared her throat blinking saying, "yes my name is Narcissa Black and you are?"

"Regina Mills, mayor of this town"

"and resident badass queen" Red chimed in from the back

Regina gave the wolf a grumpy side eye, and returned to the now chuckling blonde with black highlights.

"don't mind the young wolf, she hasn't had her flea bath this month"

"hey!" red let out, but Regina ignored her laughing

"anyway, I was just getting ready to take my son home for bed, how would you like to join me for the best glass of apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"literally the only pick up line she knows..." the wolf muttered, barely audible to human hearing, but causes Granny to laugh

Narcissa however hears the wolf chuckles, and says "that would be wonderful" while following the mayor out of the diner.

* * *

As they are walking Narcissa can't help but feel as if they are being watched, but shakes it off and instead enjoys the walk to Regina's house, making small talk to Regina and her young son on their way home.

Narcissa is charmed by the enthusiasm and manners of this young boy, so much enthusiasm like when Draco was younger she thought to herself. She listened as young Henry explained the curse, the fairy tales and was very excited to explain his mom, and how far she had come from her evil queen days. A blushing mayor explained, "that was a long time ago, and I had so much rage back then, but with the help of my son and Emma I've found a balance that I've never had in my life."

"that is not so different from my story, see the young man i just took back to Azkaban was a death eater, and..."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! DID YOU SAY AZKABAN!?" Henry exclaimed

"yes dear the Ministry of Magic sent me, I'm an Auror"

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE FROM HARRY POTTER!"

Regina smiled deeply, she knew this was Henry's absolute favorite series he has ever read, as much as he had been through in his young life she was happy with whatever gave him joy.

Confused at the question Narcissa replied "well, umm a young Mr. Potter did go to Hogwarts with my son Draco."

"that is so cool! Wait Draco, are you Mrs. Malfoy?" Henry replied, causing Regina to frown..I always fall for the straight ones...

"well I was Mrs. Malfoy, but have since divorced him as it was an arranged marriage, one that didn't fall in line with certain proclivities..anyway back to the subject, that's why I took my maiden name again"

"back in our land I was in an arranged marriage as well, seems we have much to talk discuss." Regina replied thinking on the abandoned diatribe

* * *

They finally reached the door to the Mansion off Mifflin Street and walked inside. Regina had Henry do his nightly routine, and put him to bed with one story and a goodnight kiss on his forehead. "good night my prince"

"night mom" Henry mumbled.

"you have a lovely home, and a wonderful son Regina" Narcissa stated as Regina walked downstairs

"why thank you, would you care to join me?" Regina replied as she headed into the study

"I would be delighted." Narcissa said and followed the brunette, as she noticed a little extra sway in the hips in front of her. Smirking Narcissa entered the study to officially begin her evening...

* * *

 **Across** **town**

Eventually the pair made it back to Emma's two story house she had been fixing up. She had to entirely gut the house and start from new. The house had been given as a gift to her from the town when her parents gave birth to her baby brother and the sheriff on more than one occasion had lost it and arrested half of the town council in two days time due to sleep deprivation. Funds were found surprisingly easily for the property and Emma found the home remodeling incredibly therapeutic.

The property was situated across from the mayoral mansion so that Henry could be close to both of his parents. The two women forgave each other and became best friends, being the only ones in the town to truly understand each other.

Hermione noted the immense detail put into the house, from the wrap around porch, complete with a railing that had an intricate vine design cut into the lacquered wood. Smiling thinking about her own vine design on her wand. She briefly wondered about their instant connection…

'How do you like the porch?' A suddenly nervous Emma asked her

'It's perfect, such intricate work. Where did you find the railing.'

'The surrounding Forrest mostly.'

'Wait...did you carve this?' Hermione asked surprised

Emma tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear, 'umm, yeah, The House was a gift from the townsfolk. I uh, kinda lost it after living with my parents and their new baby... Anyway, yeah I used as much material from the surrounding area as I could, gutted the house as it had good bones, but not much more.

They wanted to condemn it and build me a new one, but I convinced them I could repair it. One of my foster parents used to flip houses and took me under her wing and showed me how to fix…well basically everything. I was a troubled teen and needed some sort of way to use my excess energy. I have always loved carving things too.'

'It's beautiful.' Said Hermione reverently, stroking the railing.

Emma moved behind the witch snaking her arm around her abdomen. She kissed Hermione on the side of her head. Squeezing lightly as she said, 'you're beautiful.'

They stood in the silence of the night looking out into the forest off of the side of the house.

'My wand is made of dragon heart string and the outside of it has a similar carving as your railing, curious isn't it?'

'Dragon huh? Well I've battled one dragon already, swords are no joke to swing around. And the vines kind of have always been a symbol of rebirth for me. They thrive, where most would not, seeking out life, becoming stronger beyond itself.'

'You are a curious one aren't you gorgeous.' Hermione said turning around in Emma's arms.

'So tell me, doesn't this feel like something, I don't know…umm more to you if that makes any sense?'

'Ah, well I suppose I should tell you. As I told you, my parents are fairytale characters…'

Hermione nodded, smirking. 'Well I don't see singing woodland creatures surrounding you, so I'm guessing Snow White is out.' She started full on laughing now

Emma laughed 'um actually yeah Snow is my mom and Prince Charming is my dad.'

Hermione blinked, 'Wow… you know the evil queen was my favorite character.' Snorting at the end

Emma full on laughed now, 'Yeah I always thought Snow in the story was too goodie goodie. Kinda bugged me all the singing. But the real Snow is actually pretty nice, a bit naïve but actually a good parent, if you overlook the whole sending her infant through a tree to another world...'

'I can see that.'

'..anyway the story about my father waking up Snow worked because he was her true love. True love's kiss can break any curse'

Hermione's academic mind was going a mile a minute processing the information, finally drawing a parallel. 'Huh, like my best mate Harry, he was saved as a baby by an act of true love from his mom.'

'Yeah that's it…anyway, umm that first time we kissed…umm that light that shimmered around us…'

'Oh my god, does that mean we're true loves?'

'Just like the books you really are the brightest witch of your age beautiful.' Emma said as she cupped the younger witch's jawline and leaned in for a deep kiss.

However Hermione's academic mind was racing and she didn't see the kiss as she walked away expounding her thoughts aloud

Emma cut in the intellectual supposition, stating self deprecatingly

'I didn't think it was in the cards for me, I am a mess, I'm too damaged…I don't even…'

At her lover's hurt tone Hermione softened and stated plainly

'Please…I am far from perfect. But I'm willing to give this a chance if you are. If the last war taught me anything, it's to take whatever happiness you can get and not to let it slip away. I lost too much, too many people, was tortured too long, but it made me who I am today. If you'll have me, I'd love to give this a chance.'

No words were needed as Emma walked forward leaning in and kissed her witch deeply, tangling her hands in the brunettes soft curls.

Smiling into the kiss, Hermione broke it briefly leaning her forehead to the sheriffs, 'So is that a yes?'

Emma scooped up the smaller witch bridal style, flicked her wrist and in a puff of white smoke they transported to her bed with an oof.

'That's a hell yes, if that means I get to keep kissing you!'

Hermione giggled, but said 'how can I deny a proposition like that.'

* * *

 **At the Mayoral Manor**

'…so let's see if I have this right. You had a true love, some brat tells on you, he is killed in front of you and you have to marry that kids father, who is twice your age and takes you nightly against your will, forces you to be a mother to his brat, you kill your abuser, and go after the kid who started it all, and they call YOU evil! '

'Yes dear, that about sums it up'

'Wow, that is far from the magical world's night time stories of the -Hopping Cauldron- and -Hippidy Hoppidy Rabbit-…Draco always loved that one…however, you and I are not the one dimensional characters they make us out to be, I can tell you are so much more.'

Regina was taken aback from the revelation and blushed, but eventually replied 'Yes…ahem…well water under the bridge and all that…'

'Well our stories, it would seem are not entirely too dissimilar. I too was in an arranged marriage with an overbearing, pig-headed, pureblood extremists. I had been used at his whim, up until the birth of our son. After that, thankfully he let his attentions drift to other unsavory females. I love my son, don't get me wrong, he was what got me through that period in my life. I thanked Morgana every day and night when Luscious was taken to Azkaban.

If it had been up to me I would have never married, my interests always lied more sapphicly inclined.'

The blonde said as she sent a smoldering intense look at the regal brunette.

'Unfortunately my ex-husband broke out of prison and he as well as some fellow death eaters have escaped to your realm. Your blonde sheriff apprehended one of them for us as we arrived. She is an interesting one, isn't she?'

'That's putting it lightly, she is a bit crass, but you will never find more unwavering loyalty than from her.' Regina said in response and continued, 'What of your partner you brought with you? Seemed like Miss Swan was getting VERY well acquainted with her. Is she just as brash as my sheriff?'

'Who? '

…Regina blinking…

'Hermione?'

'Curly headed brunette?'

'Yes that would be her, however no, not usually… erm…She is known as the brightest witch of her age, in fact she might be the brightest witch ever if I'm honest… she is actually quite an amazing young woman and is usually very well composed Miss Mills.'

'Regina, please call me Regina.'

'Alright'. Narcissa said smiling,

'So I guess you haven't heard of the compromising position I found your young counterpart and my dear Sheriff then?'

'Who?'

'Hermione'

Narcissa blinking

'WHAT!?'

'In the forest of all places, at least Miss Swan had the wherewithal to conjure a blanket where I found her and your young partner, umm horizontally engaged, let's just say less than fully clothed...'

Narcissa smiled slyly and mumbled , 'about time' to herself

'What was that dear?'

Narcissa coughed and replied, ' ahem, oh nothing important, but to fully answer your question, she is not a lose woman by any stretch of the imagination, in fact she hasn't even dated anyone since the end of the war.'

'Hmm well I would say that the if anyone could bring that behavior out of anyone it's Emma.' Regina smiled

'Well, I'm glad, it has honestly been long enough, for the hard working woman, Hermione is a thoughtful woman, who, now thinking of it I would wager just wants to find love and when you know, you know it's right…. She is one with a tortured past, it is not my story to tell…but suffice to say that she deserves any happiness that comes her way. I am glad to hear that she finds enjoyment, finally from something other than her seemingly limitless amount of books she devours.'

'Sounds like someone who would balance out Emma, we have been friends for so many years now, and she also has a colored past, I'm glad to see her have some comfort as well. Gods know she deserves it. I just wish I had not been privy to the outward display I walked into.'

Narcissa full on laughed at that. 'Oh I would have paid money to see Hermione's face, I bet she must be mortified.'

They both laughed hard at that.

'Well it's getting close to supper time, would you care to join me this evening, I was getting ready to put in my famous lasagna.'

'A beautiful woman invites me to dine with her at her home, and to eat lasagna no less, why I would be delighted.' Narcissa said 'it has been ages since I had the muggle concoction, I just adore that dish.'

Regina blushed at the attention given to her by the blonde and stood, walking towards the kitchen to put her food in the oven.

'So tell me about this Enchanted Forest you hail from….'

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The four had joined forces after much teasing and with the help of the goody goodies in town the death eaters were caught.

In an interesting turn of events Maleficent found the dragon by herself and was instantly mated to the gorgeous young woman that shifted back to a red headed imperioused Ginerva Weasley. The shifter fell head over heels in love with the witch from the Enchanted forest and they spent their time split from the UK and US. Molly Weasley was over the moon that her baby found love, especially after her dragon bite during the war caused the initial shift. She worried about her youngest never being able to find her match. However the pitter patter of dragon wings came soon enough and the pair was expecting a litter any day now, and Mal was the epitome of protective dragon mama.

Luscious had been caught by falling in one of the mine shaft holes the seven dwarfs had dug. The mad hatter had happened upon the wizard and abducted him and sequestered him in his sewing room, forcing him to make a new hat. The pureblood had gone almost insane, and when the quartet of witches found him he was begging for Azkaban.

The escaped goblin was stopped by a swing of Grumpy's enchanted axe, and the Auror's quickly took care of him.

Emma and Hermione shared a quick connection, one that stayed with them for the rest of their long life. Both finally finding that peace not many find in life. Their cup truly runneth over.

Narcissa and Regina ended up being true loves as well and had a fiery passion and at times tumultuous relationship. Both strong willed witches, their houses had been destroyed and built again many many times. Each time they made up they broke the house even more in their furious love making. Both magic and love were never lacking in their homes.

Bellatrix had survived the war and was found out to be a deep double agent and cleared of all wrong doing. She followed her Cissy to Storybrooke and her wolf animingus found its mate in a very sexy waitress.

'My my poppet, what do we have here..'. The first words uttered to the wolf had been delivered as her body was flush against the brunette's back spoken into her now submissive looking neck.

Bella loved living in Storybrooke, it was a fresh start and instantly began a best friendship with Regina when she was caught tormenting the bird obsessed Snow.

This life they led hadn't started out easy, it was tumultuous, hard, evil, dangerous, lonely, and then it was everything they fought so hard for. They were finally home.


End file.
